Evil Food Eater
by GothicLolita99
Summary: A chapter story based off the song Evil Food Eater Conchita by Vocaloid.


The disgusting yet curiosity alluring odor seeped through the many doors of the mansion. The young lady of the house licked her lips with her long serpent-like tongue. She smiled, playing with her utensils in her hands, and silently creeped a snare at her knife to see her reflection. A pang of hunger struck her stomach as she waited for her food to arrive in front of her. She looked down to the double doors of the kitchen and they suddenly burst open as if on cue. Her two servants, both twins of bright blonde hair of the opposite sex to each other, hurried down the sides of the long table, each twin taking one side. Time for dinner~!

They placed the large plates that had food piled on them in front of her, starting with the appetizers, and worked their way down the table, all the way to the end of the table, placing deserts there.

The woman picked her head up, her short brown hair fluttering with her movement. She smiled in a sick twisted matter and began to gorge down the salad. She downed the greens, slipping each leaf down her throat like it was nothing. The servants made no expression to her table manners, being as they were used to this type of thing. They were her servants for life, and they knew that well as they watched her for a while. They then walked back into the double doors, each twin placing a palm against each door and entering together. The doors fluttered shut and the woman paid no mind to their usual leave after a while. She had already finished the salad and moved onto her next appetizer, the octopus balls and the fried calamari...both not fried or cooked, really.

She stabbed her fork into the long octopus arm and had her long tongue sticking out at the side of her mouth. She brought the squirming, dripping with slime arm to her mouth, taking the tip in first and stuffing the whole thing in, swallowing it easily as if it were a pill. It all jammed down her throat and entered her stomach, yet not quite filling her. She would need to eat all of the food in front of her to fill herself. And if that wasn't enough, she'd chew on the plates. And if that wasn't enough, she'd eat the utensils. And if that wasn't enough, she'd have to get seconds.

"I have to make sure to finish everything~" she mumbled to herself as she had felt more food go down her pipes.

This woman was known as the great Banika Conchita.

Conchita wandered the halls in her mansion, biting her nails in a bored kind of way, dragging her long red dress with her. People would tell her it was a nervous habit, but she thought of it as eating when bored. And her nails were a good substitute for actual food. It had been two hours since her last meal previously spoken of, and yet she was already hungry again. Her stomach grumbled after she finally made it to her room and plopped down onto her huge bed. It was only so huge for the times she felt like not getting out of bed to go downstairs to eat or if she was sick, and make room for the food to be placed around her. To her, eating was her entertainment. Eating was her desire and her lust, for she was an epicurean. She used to go only for a specific type of food, but in time, that soon changed.

She noticed how she was at her 15th chef this year. All of them quit or escaped, fearing her tastes would expand to the point they'd be next on the menu. She realized all had been ignorant, but not as ignorant as the one she had now of course. He was a tall man, with hair shining blue. He had his own direction in life and would do as he pleased, and while Conchita thought of him as an ungrateful brat, she still kept him. Why? She wanted her food dammit. And her servants couldn't don't cook much, and she needs a good chef only to make the best food for her.

At midnight that night, she woke up at exactly the time it struck. She snapped her eyes open and sneered as she pulled the sheets off her bed. She descended down the stairs in her large white nightgown, feeling as though if she were to continue a dainty streak like so she'd receive a lovely midnight snack as always. She smiled at the eerie candles that were lit by the long table. She seemed to glide over her usual throne at the table, sitting herself down and ringing her bell violently. Her servants came rushing out, eyelids looking as if forced open. They weren't used to waking up every night still after their fair lady had expanded her diet.

The twins hurriedly placed the plates around the table so that they may go back upstairs and go back to sleep maybe after all the gorging and chomping sounds had settled down. They were glad it was just one table full at midnight and not three like it was earlier.

"Set the damn table faster and stop tipping the plates!" Conchita said, pounding her utensils onto the table. "You want to go to bed quicker don't you? How many times do I have to go over this?" she yelled, her voice echoing through the halls, creating a painful ring into the twins' ears. They started doing it quicker, becoming nervous of their fair lady.

After finishing, the twins watched the woman eat down the first plate, widening their eyes. Conchita paid no mind. Taste was her only sense now, and nothing else mattered. She felt a spicy twinge onto her tongue, to which she licked her lips and curled her lips into a smile. "A perfect spice…I must ask what this is later." she mumbled to herself as she began to lift plates to her mouth and just pour everything down her throat, the bandage like-choker around her neck expanding along with her flesh and pipes as she downed it all.

The twins started walking up, to the point the savage gorging could still be heard and they were far enough from their lady. They looked to each other. "Had the chef," the female twin started. "Not placed poison in our lady Conchita's dishes?" the male twin finished. "But our lady, she…," the female started but was afraid to finish. She felt a chill run through her as she gripped her shoulders in fear. "Has a good sense of taste, beyond any other human, yes. It surprised me as well, sister, that she did not notice that it was not a spice, but mere poison, definitely enough in one bite to make effects kick in." he explained. They stopped at the top of the stairs that bent into a hallway that contained their room. They continued to hear the gorging, with shimmering eyes of worry. They were on the border of two sides. They had been working for the lady for years, and they received good pay. They were happy just being with each other and socializing with people they meet in markets when going food shopping or at gourmet eatings the lady went to. However, also tired of her abusive, vulgar behavior and her disgusting taste in food. A slight poison that will not kill the lady would do some good for a lesson. They decided to put it off, not speaking another word as they silently interlocked fingers as they walked down the halls towards their room.

Meanwhile, Conchita was almost finished with her 'snack'. She was on the last few dishes for the main dish and almost at the desserts. She had her eyes widened, not believing such a delightful spice could make her crave food more, if that was even possible. She then stopped, dropping her fork onto the table. She had a whole lobster in her mouth, the rear of it sticking out as if it were crawling into her tunnel for shelter. She leaned her head back as she walked towards the double doors to the kitchen, the lobster sliding down more into her until it wasn't visible anymore. She swallowed down without a sweat, a large gurgling noise being made. She slammed the doors open and they smacked onto the kitchen walls. The chefs all gasped in shock.

"S-Something wrong with the food milady?"

"More food, perhaps?"

"You look ravishing tonight, m-milady…!"

Most said through murmurs in the bright kitchen. Conchita ignored all and walked down the idiots who she called her slaves on the stove like an aisle, only eyeing the head chef who had apparently not heard the commotion, for he was in his passion of work in a hated place of his. He screwed the cap of the white jar that had a blue skull on it. He sprinkled the blue powder from his fingertips onto the last dessert. "Oi, I'll bring this out." he said, placing it on his fingertips and hovered it over his right shoulder. He wanted to see if his lady had been affected by his surprise ingredient. He walked with a blank expression past the large painting of his lady who owned him basically, not knowing that very lady was creeping behind him until she grabbed him from behind. She placed her fingertips over his mouth and her other hand over his bangs, some hairs flying loose of her grip. She sneered, creeping her lips to his ears as he trembled.

"Soooo…poison, huh?" she asked. The head chef trembled, shifting his eyes from the fingertips to his co-chefs that tried to pay no mind or consequences may be served. Perhaps literally! "I find it delicious…You should use it more often…" she said. She stuck out her long tongue to his ear and licked it lightly with her tip. She then made it into a full blown lick. She then let go of him and grabbed the food on the small plate. She dripped the gooey substance into her mouth, sticking her hand into her mouth to clean herself. She laughed lightly, the evil sound humming up against the roof her tongue as she patted her head chef's shoulder with her drool covered, slimy hand. He stood there paralyzed, the other chefs looking to him after the double doors fluttered shut after the lady's leave. He then looked to them, shaking off his scared expression and wearing a defeating, revengeful, and angry look.

"Well? Tonight's meal is far from over!" he shouted.


End file.
